


All in a Day's work

by thewightknight



Series: First Order Studios Productions [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Anal Penetration, Gang Bang, M/M, Multi, Porn Movies, Smoking, Swearing, four ways, hux is not a nice man, lots of swearing, porn au, porn stars, porn studios, reference to underage prostitution, sending pornos to family for christmas, strained family relations, there be porn here in case you hadn't already guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Order Studio produces high quality porn and Hux directs the best of it.  This was supposed to be a simple shoot but when Poe Dameron doesn’t show up to set Hux has to step in and take a personal hand in the production.  Since he’ll be working opposite Kylo Ren, it won’t be too horrid, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's work

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fic. None whatsoever. I blame [MangoMartini](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMartini/pseuds/MangoMartini). It is hands down 100% her fault that I spent all Mother's Day writing this.

“Goddammit, where is Dameron? Of all the times for him to fuck off!” Hux never yelled at his crew, but he was at his wits’ end. Nothing had gone right about this shoot. Not one single thing. They were in the back end of nowhere, it was hot and dusty, windstorms blew in without warning and when there wasn’t a wind there were flying bugs everywhere. The locals were resentful so service had been horrible everywhere they went and to top it all off Poe Dameron, one of his two starring attractions, had disappeared. 

Mitaka held a finger up, nodding as whoever was on the other end of his comm talked. “Okay, keep looking,” he said, and cut the call.

“Phasma says bartenders at three different clubs recognized his picture. The last one to see him said he left at about three A.M. with a local kid.”

“Kid?” Hux ground out between clenched teeth.

“Legal,” Mitaka replied and Hux sighed in relief. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about a witchhunt because Poe had seduced someone’s underage son.

“She’s got someone who’ll call if he shows back up at the hotel and she’s going to keep looking. Nobody knows where the kid lives. He’s an orphan, floats around a lot.”

Dameron screwing around during filming wasn’t unusual but this was the first time he hadn’t made it to set on time in all the years they’d been working together. He was already two hours late and the clock was ticking. Snoke had only been able to secure permits for this particular site for two days and they’d lost yesterday to a windstorm. They’d gotten all the location shots they needed in the first thirty minutes, including the high-rez footage they could use later to edit in close-ups from the studio, and now everyone was sitting around on the clock, doing nothing.

“Well, Hux, what are we going to do now?” 

“Fuck if I know, Mitaka.”

He heard a chuckle behind him but didn’t bother looking around to see who it was. He already knew.

“Snoke’s gonna be pissed.”

“You think?” Hux snapped back. 

Kylo Ren, the First Order’s biggest ticket and Hux’s biggest headache, was smirking at him, Hux saw when he did turn. He knew what pressures Hux was under and couldn’t resist tightening the screws. Hux would have gotten anyone else canned years ago but Ren was gorgeous, hung, and could actually act, unlike most of the other “talent” he’d worked with in his career. What he was still doing in the porn industry was a mystery. He should be working in real pictures. Ren wasn’t forthcoming about his reasons, but once when he’d had a bit too much to drink he’d let something slip about pissing off his mother. Hux could respect that. He’d sent his father copies of some of his better productions over the years, after all.

“Well, while we’re waiting, we could always slip away and you could warm me up.” Ren palmed himself, thrusting forward with his hips, giving Hux his best sultry look. He’d been trying to get into Hux’s pants (or Hux into his, it didn’t seem to matter to him) for months now. 

There weren’t any rules about fraternizing with the talent but frustrating Ren had been more satisfying for Hux than indulging himself. It had become something of a game for him, an amusement, watching Ren step up his seduction efforts.

Time was running out, though. Snoke had always wanted these ruins in one of his movies and had been trying to secure it for years. He’d finally found the right combination of leverage and bribes to make it happen and now Dameron was fucking it up. They’d never get another opportunity, he knew, now the locals had gotten an inkling of what kind of production was involved. 

Surveying the scene, Hux made a snap decision, one he hoped he wouldn’t come to regret. “Okay, people, change in plan. Our happy couple has hit a snag in paradise. Dear Ren caught his beloved Poe with his pants down and someone else’s mouth wrapped around his cock last night and he came up here to get away. He’s going to meet a mysterious stranger who’ll help him get over his heartbreak. Camera one here, camera two there. Thanisson, think you can get over there with one of the shoulder mounts?” He pointed to ruined tower above the wall where Kylo was sitting. 

“On it, Boss!” Thanisson picked up the smaller camera and started scrambling over the rubble.

“That’s great and all, but who’s going to be this mysterious stranger?” Ren sneered.

Hux didn’t bother replying. Instead he stripped off his sweater, tossing it to Mitaka. He could feel the disbelief radiating off of Ren as he unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them up to his elbows, and undid his shirt halfway down his chest.

“You?” The shock in Ren’s voice almost made this all worth it.

“That’s right, Ren. All your dreams are coming true today.” At Ren’s doubletake he grinned. “What? You think I started out directing in this industry?” Actually, he’d started out turning tricks in back alleys at fifteen, but that was something only he and Snoke knew. 

“Okay, Ren, do that scrunchy thing with your face, the ‘somebody kicked my dog’ expression. Light up another smoke. Look all tragic and shit. Unamo, you’ll get a shot of me coming up the stairs over there. Just keep rolling until I say ‘cut.’ Drop a couple of mikes there and there for when we get to the physical stuff. Don’t worry about anything else. We’ll dub the dialog back in during editing if we need to.” His crew sprang into action around him. “Ren, pretend we’ve got at least a passing acquaintance. Saw each other across a crowded room or some other romantic fuckery. We’ll figure it out as we go.” 

“Um, sir?” Mitaka interjected. “If you’re going to, well, er, you know, you have to … um. Company rules, sir.”

Oh, yes. The blood test. It had been instituted at his insistence when Snoke had decided they’d do away with barriers for their productions. He held out his hand and Mitaka pricked his finger, collecting the requisite sample while the crew sprang into action around them. Mitaka fed it into their portable unit and they waited until the green light and the ping that signaled a clean result. 

“Clean!” Mitaka announced, unnecessarily. 

In just this short time they were set to roll. Hux ran his fingers through his hair a few times, pulled a few strands down over his forehead. Shame he’d just shaved his beard off. The scruffy look would have been better for this. Oh, well, you made do with what you had.

“Okay, you’re both in frame now,” Unamo called out as he crossed the ruined courtyard.

Ren did manage the tragic thing well, Hux couldn’t help but think. He’d managed to squeeze out a single tear, even. He’d tug at a few heartstrings with that poor brokenhearted shtick. 

Hux switched mental gears, changed his gait from a leisurely stroll to a predatory stalk as the camera caught him noticing Ren for the first time. He gave him an obvious up-and-down, letting the corners of his mouth twist upward. Ren pretended to not see him, staring out over the ruins, looking poetic. 

“All alone again? What happened to that gorgeous boyfriend you were telling me about last night?”

Ren rolled with it like a pro, giving him a forlorn look and a sigh, lip trembling.

“Trouble in paradise, then? Want to talk about it?”

Theatrics were Ren’s specialty, on and off the camera. He shook his head, then folded in on himself with a realistic sob.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Hux took a seat on the wall next to Ren, checking camera angles surreptitiously as he did. When he was satisfied they had a clear view he took the cigarette from Ren’s fingers and helped himself to a drag, passing it back when he was through.

Ren played along. “He was taking too long so I went looking for him. I found him in the bathroom. He was … there was another guy and they were ….” He was really getting into it. Hux almost felt sorry for him and he knew it was an act. “I can’t believe he’d do this to me,” Ren finished, burying his face in his hands.

Hux put an arm around him, patting him on the shoulder. “Well, that sucks. So much for the romantic getaway there.” 

And that was why he hired scriptwriters. Ren snorted into his hands, managed to turn it into a choked sob.

Trying to save the shot, Hux plowed ahead. “Lucky for you I’m here then, because otherwise the trip would be completely ruined.” 

Ren looked up, giving him a blank look, and he kept on going. 

“Or are you not interested in getting a little payback?” 

He emphasized this line with a trailing hand that settled over Ren’s crotch. The look on Ren’s face was priceless, his surprise at Hux’s improv perfect for the scene. After months of icy disdain Hux had turned the tables on him and Ren was thrown off his game. It couldn’t have been more beautiful.

“Come on, what do you say? A bit of tit for tat?” Ren’s eyes grew wide as Hux worked his length through the fabric of his pants. There was a crunch of gravel as one of the cameras shifted to get a better angle. 

“I can make it all go away,” he purred, feeling Ren respond to his touch. He ran his other hand up under Ren’s shirt, shoving it up to bare his abs. “I’ll make you feel so good.” Ren hesitated and Hux placed a kiss just above his belly button, feather light, followed by a flick of his tongue. He’d discovered during one of their first shoots that Ren was absurdly ticklish along his sides so he kept his attention centered, tangling his fingers in Ren’s shirt and avoiding touching his skin as he pulled it up and over his head. He had a moment of panic when he realized Ren had dropped his cigarette. They did not have time to be putting out actual fires today. Once he determined it had landed on the gravel and not in the brush over the edge he relaxed.

Ren had forgotten that he was supposed to be reluctant about the proceedings and had started pawing at Hux’s ass while he was distracted. In the guise of nuzzling at his neck Hux hissed in his ear. “Too eager, Ren. Tone it down.”

Ren stiffened beneath him and then hands were at his shoulders, pushing him away.

“No, I can’t.”

He let Ren push him off, sliding down off the wall and kneeling on the ground in front of Ren. “Are you sure?” He palmed Ren again, working him with the heel of his hand and Ren groaned, arching up into his touch. Ren responded with just the right touch of reluctance, hand groping until it covered his, hesitating for an instant, then wrapping around him, encouraging him instead of shoving it away. Hux worked him for a few seconds longer, then reached for his belt. Ren helped him and he hummed in approval when Ren’s cock lay bare before him.

“You’re blocking the shot, sir.”

He muttered a few curses under his breath while Ren smirked at him, rearranged himself with one arm draped over Ren’s hip, leaning on his side so the cameras could zoom in. 

“Out of practice, I see?” Ren muttered, an aside too soft for anyone else to hear.

He’d show Ren. He licked at the tip, working his tongue into the slit and then without warning swallowed Ren down, throat working around his length. 

“Fuuuuck!” Ren’s voice was hoarse, and it broke as Hux took his balls in hand. He pulled off long enough to murmur an instruction to lean back and sucked him back in again. Glancing up, he caught a reflection off Thanisson’s lens and got a thumbs’ up from the cameraman.

After that ‘out of practice’ quip he put everything he had into taking Ren apart. He hadn’t lost his touch. No one had to remind him about camera angles again, and he could hear the lenses whir over the noises Ren was making as they zoomed in. He brought Ren all the way to the edge and then drew off again. 

“Don’t stop. Please?” Ren begged so prettily, but that hadn’t been the plan. Hux shook his head.

“No. I had something better in mind.” Ren made a perfect “o” with his mouth. “Alright, cut!” He leaned back, sitting on his heels, stretching his neck back and forth to relieve the tension. “You are prepped, yes?” Ren bobbed his head. There was a break while Ren dropped his pants and pulled out the plug he’d inserted that morning before they began shooting. Mitaka brought Hux a tube of lubricant and he squirted a dollop out, sticking a hand down the front of his pants and slicking himself up. Marketing studies and focus groups had shown that their films that skipped prep scenes did better but that didn’t mean they had to go without while filming them. This was going to ruin his boxers, though. They were silk, one of his favorite pairs. The cost of replacing them was coming out of Dameron’s salary, he decided. 

After Ren had rearranged himself back into position on the wall Hux took his place again between Ren’s knees again.

“Where were we again?” Ren asked, giving Hux a come-hither smile.

“Hux had something better in mind,” Mitaka prompted, taking him seriously and causing both Ren and Hux to roll their eyes. 

“Okay. Roll it!” Hux called out. He gave it a few seconds and then reached up, tangling his fingers in Ren’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss. It was long and slow and sloppy and amazing and he let it go on for longer than he should have before pulling back. “Turn around,” he ordered, and got to watch Ren’s eyes dilate in response. Without prompting Ren dropped to his elbows and Hux wasted no time yanking his pants down. 

He took a moment to appreciate the sight before unzipping his pants. Ren was staring back over his shoulder and he licked his lips as Hux stroked himself, a hungry look in his eyes. Making a show of it, Hux spread his cheeks and rubbed himself along Ren's crack before pushing his way in. As he bottomed out Ren threw his head back with a shout. He clenched around Hux, hot and tight and Hux nearly lost it right then and there, it had been so long. He held himself in place until he got control and then withdrew, starting a series of slow thrusts that had Ren writhing in short order. He’d gotten a good rhythm going and was beginning to enjoy himself, and so of course that’s when Dameron finally showed up.

“What the fuck?” Poe’s voice echoed through the ruins, cracking in the middle of the expletive as everyone turned to look, Hux and Ren included. Poe looked like hell, which Hux didn’t think was possible for the man. He had all the earmarks of an epic hangover, with his hair a disaster and huge bags under his eyes, and he was sporting a hickey that covered his neck from jaw to collarbone. He had his shirt on inside out and backwards and only half tucked in and he hadn't laced his boots. The man standing next to him wasn’t in much better condition, although at least put his clothes on correctly. 

“Dameron, you’re in enough shit already, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to finishing your job,” Hux snapped. That was one gorgeous looking boy he had with him, Hux couldn’t help but note, even with his jaw hanging open and his eyes bulging out of their sockets at the scene in front of him. Hux realized he was wool-gathering and and the rest of the crew were doing double-takes and, more importantly, not filming. “Come on, people. We’re professionals here. Get back to business!”

“On it, boss. I saw them coming up, and I got his entrance. Think we can use it. I’ll have to check when we get back to the studio,” Thanisson shouted from his perch.

“Really? If it works, you’ll get Dameron’s salary for today.”

Poe looked like he was about to protest, but shut his mouth when Hux glared at him. The kid looked a bit shell-shocked. Of course, he'd walked into the middle of a porn shoot in a historic ruin, where a strange man had been shouting out orders while balls-deep in another man. All things considered, he was doing pretty good. Hux’s brain started mapping out possibilities as they finished the scene. He pulled out just before he climaxed and oh did Ren look amazing with his back covered in Hux’s cum. 

As he tucked himself back into his pants he resisted the temptation to give Ren a swat on the ass. Maybe later. 

Someone had found a chair for Poe and both he and his distraction had water bottles in hand. Poe’s companion looked a little less white-eyed now that things had settled. He’d really given Dameron a workout. There was the mess on Poe’s neck, and now Hux could also see bruises around each wrist to match. Poe was sitting sideways in his chair, too, favoring a leg. It couldn’t be his ass. Or could it? Hux eyed the kid with increased interest. 

“So you’re the reason why our costar didn’t show up for work today, hmm?” Hux shushed Poe when he tried to protest. “You got a name, kid?” Good bone structure, flawless skin. A bit on the skinny side but there was still some muscle there. 

The boy looked around, trying to figure out who Hux was talking to.

“Yes, you.” Regular meals and a personal trainer and he’d fill out nicely.

“Um, Finn, sir?”

“Okay, Finn. How old are you?”

“Twenty-four?” 

Hux rolled his eyes and snorted. “Nice try. How old are you really?”

Finn shuffled his feet and dropped his eyes. “Nineteen,” he mumbled to the ground. Poe choked on his water and Finn looked up, blushing. 

The two of them looked good together, Hux decided. The kid’s dark coloration both complimented and contrasted Poe’s olive skin. He was about Poe's height. That was a bonus. There were always logistics issues with Dameron and Ren, what with the 7” height difference between them. He could work the obvious age gap between these too, he decided.

“So, Finn, ever thought about doing porn? Pay’s great, room and board is covered while we’re on shoots, and you get health benefits too.” Hux was already starting to block out scenarios.

It all came together quickly after that. Finn was a natural. They got basic back stories for the four of them fleshed out and shot in the space of one morning. Ren and Poe were lovers trying a romantic getaway to rekindle the spark in their relationship, Finn was a local boy looking for a way out, and Hux would be a jaded nightclub owner. 

They rented out a club for the day and once Finn got over a brief bout of performance anxiety he gave them the hottest bathroom blowjob scene ever captured on film. Ren nailed the walk-in in one take, giving an Oscar-worthy performance of a man catching his boyfriend with his pants down and his dick in someone else’s mouth. Hux didn’t do too badly, he thought, as the nightclub owner trying to pick up the gorgeous but forlorn man sitting alone in a booth in the corner of his club. (He’d never admit he flubbed the scene a couple of times on purpose just to make Ren take extra sips from the horrid fruity drink he’d had made for him.) And Finn had been endearingly enthusiastic about recreating for the camera the night with Poe that had started this whole escapade.

Thanisson took Finn and Poe back to the ruin and managed to get footage of searching for Ren, skirting the legality of their permits to get enough shot and arguing his way out of getting them all arrested in the process. Hux put in a recommendation for a triple bonus for him. They did end up having to greenscreen a few things and those kinds of things never quite came out to Hux’s exacting production standards so he went out of his way to make up for it with the final fifteen minutes of the film.

Ren had wanted to be in on the double action but Hux vetoed it. He was going to let Ren fuck him, and soon, but not on camera and he wanted him all to himself. So for now Ren would have to content himself with Hux’s mouth as Poe supported him while he and Finn pushed into him together. A groan escaped him at the stretch and Ren echoed him at the vibrations as Hux swallowed around him. The setting was luxurious, crimson satin sheets on a giant canopy bed. Hux had picked the sheets himself. He knew how well the color worked for him. As Finn and Poe found their stride he stared up at Ren, a promise in his eyes. Ren grinned back as he buried his hand in Hux’s hair, pulling him in closer as Hux worked his length further in. Yes, Hux knew without doubt. This was going to be First Order Studio’s best seller ever, and he was definitely going to send a copy to his father this next holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> Details of filming a porn movie are completely from my imagination. Apologies if I've gotten something horribly wrong, and mad props to those who work in the profession.
> 
> There is an actual, honest to goodness [Domhnall Gleeson "double penetration face" picture on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/151240864703/apostatemages-here-is-donuts-face-right-after). For really real.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
